winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clix FAshionistas - 103
This is the third episode of the Clix Fashionistas fanfiction series. Previously on Clix Fashionistas : The Hex Sisters got an exact evidence of who has the Phoenix's Light and are planning on how to rip it out of her. Previous: A journey to meet Next: I have A Date With My Crush Synopsis Ruby's Idea It was a bright morning at Alfea. The girls were at the cafeteria... "So, i was thinking, should i set up a fashion show or a boutique?" said Ruby in her usual girly voice. "Well Rube, if i were to choose i would say fashion show." replied Nancy. "Yeah, If you notice people like your clothes you could set up a boutique." contributed Felicia. "How about you Lilliana what do you think?" asked Rubelia. "Well... i don't know but Felicia's right." replied Lilliana. "Aira, what's your opinion?" Aira was fidgeting with her hair. "Huh, what did you say?"said Aira in a totally confused voice. 'Should i set up a fashion show or a boutique?" asked Ruby. "A fashion show!... No, a Boutique? i don't know." said Aira. At this piont, everybody was looking at Aira with a 'WHAT THE?' attitude. "Excuse me. I was just thinking about a new dress I bought and was wondering which color of shoe it would go with " said Aira "but, a fashion show would be the right thing." "Right, now you guys follow me and help me choose the designs I could use." said Ruby. "Sure, let's go girls." said Aira and they all follow. Getting Ready "So here are my designs. Most of them are typically Crystallus but gorgeous. They are mainly made of Gems." said Rube inform her friends. "Now, tell me what you think I should call this collection?" "Well... The Jewel of Crystallus?" offered Nancy. "Yeah, it woks well." the others agreed. "Kk, now where do I get models from?" "If the other fairies would agree, you know maybe we could ask them to help, us?" said Aira in a very doubtful voice. "We are all freshmen, Aira. It will be totally difficult for them to agree." said Felicia. "We could give it a try..." suggested Lilliana. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go ask them." They went from dorm to dorm asking students but everyone disagreed. They went to one last dorm and knocked. A young girl opened up the door. "Yes who is it?" "Hi, I am Rubelia and I'm planning to have a fashion show and I wanted to ask if you guys are interested." "It will be my pleasure. My name is Vivianne and my friends too will love to be a part of the show." "Thank you. Now if you don't mind let's go and try some clothes on." The girls kept trying out outfits. The modelling part was perfect. " Okay now we never thought of where to organise the show." said Ruby. "If we ask Miss Faragonda to let us use the auditorium she will agree." said Lilliana. They all left in search of the Headmistress. They found her in her office. Knock! Knock! "Miss Faragonda," "Yes, come in." "Miss Faragonda, we wanted to ask if we could use the auditorium to organize a fashion show." "A fashion show? Well, if it is to let our students live there dreams, I suppose you can." "Thank you." As they left the room Ruby jumped and shouted "Yes! We got everything ready except one thing: we have not set the auditorium yet." "Hey we could use some flesh and muscle here, call the Specialists. " said Aira. Ruby brought her phone out and called the Specialists. The Specialists arrived in a Jiffy. "What's the emergency. We came here as quickly as possible." said Matt. "Well, the emergency is..." said Ruby "I'm setting this fashion show and this place is in a total mess and we need to get everything ready." "O.K? What should we do? " "Well," said Aira " you could start with arranging the chairs. While we go get the outfits. Lilliana and Nancy will stay here to help you." The girls ran to their dorm to get the outfits. By the time they were back, they were already done with the chairs. " Now," Ruby said pulling out a few invitations "go help me spread the news." " Uhhhhhh.... what!" said Delphine. Ruby slowly walked up to him. And with a cute puppy face she said to him "Oh Delphine, why do you seem so mad at me. I mean, don't you your girlfriend's dream to come true?" "Okay, okay. I'll do it for you." "Thanks." she kissed him on the cheek and let him go. "Now, we too have to share invitations so let's get going. " They all left to spread the word. Show Time It wasn't long before the auditorium filled up. The Specialists came back and so did the girls. Vivianne and her friends were all ready. Ruby walked up to the stage. "Hello Alfea!" she shouted. The crowd answered back. "Thank you. I welcome you all to my fashion show. And now I give you my collection: 'The Gem of Crystallus'. Here they are." she said stepping away from the stage. The music started to play and the models were out. The crowd kept cheering at her designs. Later, after the show... "Oh my, I am so tired." said Ruby. "The show was perfect Ruby. I am proud of you." said Aira. " Thanks." she replied. " So are you gonna open a boutique?" asked Delphine. " Yeah, maybe." she replied. " Hey, anyone up for pizza?" asked Lilliana. " I'm in!" replied everybody. Category:Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episode Category:Fanmade Episodes